Esas Noches De Verano
by ThePezberrian
Summary: Hola :) Bueno no soy muy buena dando resúmenes. Pero es un fic Pezberry, y algo de Faberry. Algo triste en ciertas partes pero en fin... si quieren lo leen y si no... no. Rachel tendrá que decidir entre su latina o su rubia. Pero... algo hace que todo se de vuelta en el último momento.


Prologo

-En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén. ¡La paz esté con ustedes! Queridos hermanos y hermanas estamos aquí reunidos para despedir…

Así comenzaba el discurso que daba fin a una etapa en mi vida, para darle lugar a otra más oscura y quien dice… triste.

Un nudo en mi garganta, de esos que no te permiten gesticular palabra alguna, los ojos hinchados, completamente rojos por haber llorado toda la noche anterior hasta haber caído en brazos de Morfeo, y el corazón roto en mil pedazos. Así me encuentro, devastada.

Observo a mi alrededor, miro a los rostros de esas personas… cada uno refleja un sentimiento diferente… lastima, tristeza, angustia, dolor… Cada uno refleja lo que soy en este momento.

Centro mi atención en el momento en el cual el sacerdote finaliza el discurso y permite que la gente deje alguna de sus pertenencias en el cajón. Sin dudarlo me acerco y arrojo una carta junto a un pequeño dige con forma de corazón en el cual tenía grabado mi inicial.

Siento como una lagrima se desliza sigilosamente por mi mejilla y doy un paso hacia atrás para volver a mi lugar. Luego para todos continúo como un velorio normal… pero para mí no fue así.

Verla a ella hizo que mis piernas temblaran. Lo que su mirada trasmitía daba miedo. Si la mía trasmitía sentimientos de depresión la de ella era superior.

La observo cuando comienza a alejarse del grupo y dudo en si seguirla o no. La duda fue eliminada cuando volteo y me lanzo una mirada complice. Camino siguiéndola con el paso lento y pesado. El paisaje es tan perfecto y no dudó en traerme recuerdos.

-Sanny… -susurro al ver que se detiene bajo un árbol de espaldas y me acerco con mayor lentitud. Escuche un sollozo desde el lugar en donde ella se encuentra parada- estas… bien? –encarco una ceja y poso una mano en su cintura.

-Rach… -susurra con la voz llena de melancolía y voltea con lentitud para mirarme a los ojos.

Eso no fue una buena idea. Lo único que logró fue destrozarme aún más si eso podría ser posible.

-San… no puedo verte así –niego tragando saliva y bajando la mirada.

-Necesitaba verte –habla en susurros- yo… yo… -se escucha otro sollozo- no puedo con esto –observo como se lleva una mano hacia su corazón-

-Sanny yo… -veo como una lagrima cae sobre su mejilla y luego le siguen las demás- no, por favor –me acerco temblorosa y la rodeo con mis brazos, tratando de darle algo de cobijo- hay que ser fuertes –trato de mantener mi voz firme, con algo de dificultad.

-¿Cómo ser fuertes luego de esto? –escucho que murmura sobre mi cuello erizándome la piel.

-Lo haremos por ella San… -cierro los ojos y la abrazo más fuerte- lo haremos por ella.

Acaricio su espalda dándole algo de consuelo y luego de unos minutos sin cambiar la posición me caigo en cuenta en donde nos encontrábamos y arqueo las comisuras de los labios en el momento que un millón y más de momentos invaden mi cabeza.

-San… -susurro sin detener mis caricias- ¿sabes en donde nos encontramos?

Asiente levemente con la cabeza y veo que su rostro sale del escondite que encontró entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-Nuestro árbol –lleva una mano a su cara y se talla los ojos.

Suspiro pesadamente, rodeo su cintura con un brazo y la acerco contra mi cuerpo sin dejar de observar el gran árbol… un ciclamor, también llamado árbol del amor.

-¿Lo recuerdas todo? –siento que apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y sonrío de lado.

-¿Cómo no voy a recordar eso? –susurro. Se aparta de mí y camina hacia el tronco, observando perfectamente el tronco y detiene la vista en un lugar preciso. Me acerco junto a ella y la miro- mira –esboza una pequeña sonrisa y señala con el dedo hacia el lugar.

¿Cómo no recordar ese lugar? Puede ser algo bastante raro y más estando en el medio de un cementerio pero ese era un lugar especial.

Diablita y el Hobbit . Jaja, eso mismo es lo que leen mis ojos en este momento. Recuerdo cuando lo tallamos, todo era perfecto y parecía un cuento de hadas. Todo empezó el día que…

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: GLEE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN :D


End file.
